1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to packaging for retail sale and personal storage of condoms, and, more particularly, is concerned with a condom display and storage system for simulating an audio cassette display and storage system to facilitate unobtrusive display of condoms for sale in retail stores and personal storage of condoms at an easily accessible location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, condoms have typically been distributed and sold in sealed flexible foil wrapped packages or containers having relatively flat rectangular or circular shapes. The flexible foil wrapped containers are typically displayed in cartons or boxes in retail stores and are kept inconspicuously in a drawer or cabinet in the home or in a person's wallet or purse. The flexible foil wrapper container is adapted to be torn open to gain access to the condom.
The advent and spread of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) has heightened public awareness of and concern with the potentially-fatal risks associated with persons having unprotected sexual intercourse. Next to abstinence, condoms have become widely considered to be the next most effective measure to prevent transmission of AIDS. Testimony before the U.S. Congress by an official of the World Health Organization's global program on AIDS announced that widespread distribution of condoms by WHO has partly controlled the spread of AIDS in five areas of the world.
Because of the effectiveness of condoms compared to other viable alternatives, public information programs about AIDS prevention have propelled the subject of condom distribution and use into the arena of public discussion. However, imaginative ways to effectively promote condom purchase and use by high risk population segments as well as the general population are lacking.
Consequently, there is a continuing need for effective techniques to enhance public awareness and acceptance of condoms in the fight against the spread of AIDS.